


Only Us

by Butterfly_girl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleeping In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_girl/pseuds/Butterfly_girl
Summary: Gladio has things to do but Prompto has other ideas.





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gladio Fluff Week Day 1: Cuddles/Sleeping in
> 
> I wanted to get something written for this but, as always, left it to the day to start writing so sorry for the inevitable mistakes.

“Bee-deedee-deep, Bee-deedee-deep.”

The rambunctious blaring of the alarm clock jarred Gladio out of his peaceful sleep and he jolted awake, his heart pounding in his chest as his arm lashed out wildly, knocking over an empty glass of water in his blind attempt to find the snooze button.

“For fuck’s sake,” he murmured under his breath, pushing himself up and drawing the clock towards him. Slamming down the button, he pushed it away again and leant back against the pillows, glancing over at Prompto in the hope that somehow, despite all the noise and chaos, he hadn’t disturbed him. 

Prompto was curled up into a ball and almost completely buried beneath the mound of blankets and pillows that always seemed to end the night on his side of the bed, however tightly Gladio tried to cling to his edge of the sheet. Peeling the sheets back, he saw that Prompto’s knees were pulled up to his chest in a tight hug and the expression on his face was one of complete and utter peace. Somehow the cacophony of noise that, in Gladio’s mind, should have been loud enough to rouse the entire Citadel hadn’t caused him to stir in the slightest. 

Propping himself up on one elbow, Gladio’s lips twisted into a small smile as he gazed down at Prompto, hair tousled and bangs falling down to cover his eyes. He’d watched Prompto sleep on enough occasions now to know when he was dreaming. There were a few telltale signs- endearing and impossibly adorable- which he’d learnt to look out for: small murmurs and giggles, flickering eyelids, a twitch of the nose which caused the scattering of freckles that covered his cheeks to dance up and down across his face. Whenever he spotted one of these signs, he found himself wishing he could join him in his dream, if only so he could find out what it was that was making him so happy. _“Something good,”_ Prompto would laugh every time he was asked, never quite able to remember any of the details. But the memories lingered enough for his cheeks to flush with the slightest hint of pink and for the purple irises that Gladio loved so much to much sparkle and twinkle in the morning light

As he lay there, he felt a warmth grow in his chest in spite of the chill that hung in the air. He felt safe, as though nothing else mattered as long as the two of them were together. It was just him and Prompto, and things were perfect. He often found himself thinking that he must have done something pretty damn spectacular to deserve this, but he could never quite figure out what. Still, as his father always said, it was best never to question the gods. And why would he when he had this much happiness?

He reached out a hand to gently smooth the soft, blonde bangs away from Prompto’s forehead, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. His fingers lingered there, his thumb tracing the pathway of freckles that ran across the tip of his nose, his own calloused fingertips a stark contrast to the perfectly smooth, warm skin of Prompto’s cheeks. 

“Gods, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered, moving his hands to pull the bedsheets up around Prompto’s shoulders, making sure they were tucked in tightly all around him in an attempt to protect him from the cold morning air. Prompto murmured something incomprehensible in his sleep, shifting position and nuzzling into Gladio’s side, his head now resting lightly against his chest where feathery strands of hair tickled his bare skin. 

Slowly and carefully, Gladio slid his arm underneath Prompto’s head and wrapped it around his back, pulling him towards him so that they were lying chest to chest, their heartbeats perfectly synchronised as if they were beating in time to a tune only the two of them could hear. He traced his fingers up Prompto’s spine, grinning to himself when he felt him shiver in his embrace, a small moan escaping his lips. He paused when his hand reached the back of his head, lacing his finger into his hair and massaging gently, dropping a tender kiss on his forehead as he tightened his grip to draw him closer.

He twisted his head round to get a glimpse of the clock. Shit. It was definitely time to get up. He had a list as long as his arm of things he needed to get done today and, much as he was enjoying his morning, knew it would be irresponsible to spend the day just lying around. He sighed, tugging his arm out from where it was trapped underneath Prompto’s body and reluctantly shuffling towards the edge of the bed.

He’d just managed to force himself up into a seated position, soles of his feet pressed against the icy tiles that lined the floor, when he felt a movement on his back, tips of fingers drifting across the surface of his skin as lightly as the wings of a butterfly. He turned round again, pulling his legs back onto the bed and leaning over to let his lips dust over Prompto’s.

“Morning Prom,” he smiled, playfully placing a kiss on the end of Prompto’s nose before attempting to sit back up. 

“Noooo,” Prompto moaned, prising his eyelids open just long enough for him to squint up at Gladio, his eyes begging him not to leave. Wrapping both arms around Gladio's waist, he pulled him down towards him, clinging on as he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Stay!”

“I can’t,” Gladio laughed, twisting this way and that as he pretended to try to escape Prompto’s grasp. He knew he could get away easily if he wanted to but, as Prompto dotted soft, gentle kisses over Gladio’s chest, his hands clasped in a ball as they pressed into the small of his back, he was finding it difficult to believe there was anything more important in the world than just being right here next to him. “It’s late already.”

“But it’s the weekend!” Prompto groaned, loosening his grip and throwing his head back dramatically against the pillow. “You’re allowed to sleep late at the weekend!” Gladio bit his lower lip as he looked down and, as Prompto pouted up at him, eyes wide and bright, it took all his resolve not to just leap on top of him at that very moment and shower him with kisses. He ran his finger over Prompto’s lip, pulling on it gently as he held back a grin.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not asleep. I’m awake.”

Prompto’s brow furrowed and, for a few moments, his eyes clouded over as though he was thinking deeply about something.

“Well, then…. You’re allowed to cuddle late at the weekend?” Prompto sounded uncertain, the tone of his voice making what should have been a simple statement sound much more like a question. He pressed his hand against Gladio’s chest, stroking gently with his fingertips as he gazed up at him, his eyes filled with a mixture of desire and playfulness. Gladio pressed the palm of his hand against Prompto’s, clasping it in his and bringing it up to his lips where he placed a single kiss on each knuckle in turn before holding it tightly.

“You know I can’t, Prom.” He sighed at the disappointment that flashed across Prompto’s eyes, reaching across to smooth back the hair that had fallen forward again to cover his forehead before cupping his chin in his hands and tilting it upwards so they were eye to eye. 

“Do you have to work?”

“No, but…” Gladio let his voice trail off. A few minutes ago- before Prompto had awoken- he had been fully motivated to get everything he needed to do ticked off his list as quickly as possible, eager to make the day as productive as possible. But with Prompto awake, his determination seemed to have left him as quickly as it had appeared and, as he thought about how to answer the question, he realised he couldn’t think of a single reason to get out of bed. 

“You know… you don’t have to be busy every minute of every day.” Prompto smirked, the corners of his lips fighting against his smile and his eyebrows slightly raised as though he knew he had Gladio beaten. “Sometimes it’s okay to just spend time doing the things you want to do, to relax, to not worry about the other stuff. There’s plenty of time for all that. Another hour or two won’t make any difference.” Prompto leant forward and pressed his lips firmly against Gladio’s, hand reaching up to stroke the side of his face where his thumb began to caress his cheek, moving in rhythmic, circular movements in time to the kiss. Prompto’s mouth tasted of its usual sweetness tainted by the staleness of early morning, but Gladio didn’t mind. The flavour was familiar and comforting, and almost enough to make the rest of the world disappear. 

“And what makes you think this is what I want to be doing?” Gladio’s voice trembled as he spoke and he took a deep breath as he leant his forehead against Prompto’s, whose skin was as clammy and sticky with anticipation as Gladio’s own.

“You can’t fool me, Gladio Amicitia,” Prompto breathed as he looked up at him, the pink blush in his cheeks now spreading across his entire face. “I know you love me.”

“That obvious, huh?” He raised one eyebrow, chuckling at the child-like happiness that emanated from every inch of Prompto’s body.

“Yep.” Prompto nodded, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s neck and squeezing tightly. “Can’t hide anything from me, dude. I know you too well!” He tucked his head under Gladio’s chin, sighing happily as Gladio kissed the top of his head affectionately. 

“Well, I suppose I could spare a few more minutes of my time for the one I love. Though I’m very busy and important, I’ll have you know!”

“Never too busy for me though, right?” Prompto pulled away and glanced up eagerly, the violet irises that Gladio couldn’t resist brighter and more vivid than ever.

“No, Blondie. Never too busy for you.”

Gladio lifted the sheet and slid underneath it, shuffling closer to Prompto so that their bodies were touching. Prompto turned over so that Gladio was left staring at his back, the lean but perfectly sculpted muscles crying out to be stroked and caressed. Gladio let his mouth drift over the freckles that dusted Prompto’s shoulders- slightly faded since the summer months but still prominent enough that he was able to count every single one. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, his chest rising and falling against Prompto’s back, their breaths- once again- in unison as they lay together in the warmth, the silence only broken by the occasional whimper of happiness as Gladio continued to press warm but delicate kisses against Prompto’s back.

“Love you,” Prompto whispered, taking Gladio’s hand and wrapping it more tightly around him, pressing it to his stomach where he held it firmly as though he was frightened of what would happen if he let go.

Gladio ran his fingers across Prompto’s stomach in long, comforting strokes, the raised lines of the stretch marks that Prompto had kept hidden for so long barely detectable under his fingers. He felt honoured that Prompto trusted him to be this intimate, to touch him in ways nobody had ever touched him. “I love you too, Prom,” he reassured. “Always.”

As they lay there, Prompto’s head tucked under Gladio’s chin, their bodies intertwined as though they were a single person, Gladio felt happier than he’d ever felt before. Everything else could wait. At that moment, there was nowhere he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are very appreciated and are what give me confidence to keep writing.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come and chat on tumblr](https://butterfly-girl86.tumblr.com/).


End file.
